


kyuhae | is that what i think it is?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [26]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Is that what I think it is?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuhae | is that what i think it is?

Donghae  _hates_  cleaning his room and would be content to live in his pigsty of a room if he had a choice. But his parents were not as amused. Finally, his dad comes into his room with a large garbage bag and pair of gloves and gives him an ultimatum.

"Either you clean up this mess or everything is going into the trash!" Kyuhyun exclaims, gesturing to the trash bag.

Donghae groans loudly and flops back onto his bed (well, the pile of clothes  _on_  his bed). He makes no move to start cleaning until Kyuhyun starts tossing things into the trash bag. “Daaaaaad!” he exclaims.

"Clean. Now," Kyuhyun orders.

Together, they start sorting through the mess that is Donghae’s room. Dirty clothes go into the hamper, clean clothes get hung up in the closet, and indeterminate clothes turn into dirty clothes.

Two trash bags later and they’re almost done, until Kyuhyun realizes that Donghae has been shoving things under his bed instead of putting them away. He gives his son a scolding and then gets on his hands and knees to start excavating under Donghae’s bed.

Then something moves. It starts a small rustle that Kyuhyun attributes to cleaning, but then he realizes that something else is under Donghae’s bed. “Is that what I think it is?” he asks.

It is. A mouse skitters out from under the bed and runs across the room and out the door. Kyuhyun and Donghae exchange startled looks and pray the mouse didn’t set up house in all the clutter.

"Maybe let’s not tell Mom…" Kyuhyun says. "She doesn’t have to know."

“ _KYUHYUN!_ " a female voice screams.

"I think she knows," Donghae says sheepishly.

Kyuhyun grounds Donghae for a week.


End file.
